


五、重返西西里之一

by Chocolate_Snow_7



Category: L'amica geniale, Lazzaro Felice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Snow_7/pseuds/Chocolate_Snow_7





	五、重返西西里之一

听到船进港的声音时，拉加罗正在和村民们一起收烟叶，仔细地将砍下来的烟叶一片片整齐地码在箱子里。今年收成不错，也许会还清村里人的一些债。拉加罗正这样想时，有人来喊他去帮忙缷船。

远远地，拉加罗看到船边已经围了几个男子。蒂娜从舷梯走下来，仿佛时光倒流，发生了某种穿越。十五年前蒂娜第一次来到这海边的小村，就是从同一位置上的岸。那时的蒂娜一团孩气，却非常镇定，一点没有害怕的样子。

蒂娜轻巧地迈着修长的腿，跨过船边的栏杆，有两三个人想伸手扶她，她微笑着摆摆手拒绝了。虽然只是穿着粗布的长衫长裤和平底鞋，蒂娜的举止和表情都透出一种优雅，像是穿着镶满华丽珠宝的晚礼服一样。小时候脸上的那股子凡事不在乎的劲儿还在，微微笑时还是俏皮的样子。

正在这样想时，蒂娜已经来到了拉加罗的面前。

“你好啊，拉加罗，我最好的朋友！”

拉加罗脸红了一大片，不知说什么好，只嗫嚅出两个字来，你好。

蒂娜笑了起来，笑声象百灵鸟一般清脆动听。

陪我去走一走吧，拉加罗，我非常想念我们曾一起游过的那条河。

接着又回头对那几个男子说，你们把东西搬进屋子里去吧，按以前那样布置就好，我去散步了。

几个人听命而去，其中一个络腮胡子回过头来死命看了拉加罗几眼，看得他心惊胆战，不知自己做错了什么。

蒂娜看在眼里，淡淡地笑了下，拉着他便走。

“蒂娜，你一点儿也没变，还是小时候的样子啊。”离人群远一些时，拉加罗终于可以流利地说出话来了。

“你也一样啊，没有变化，最喜欢你卷卷的头发了，像丘比特。你刚才在做什么？”

“在收烟叶，”拉加罗说着指了指来的方向，“河的那边。”

“对了，这些年你都在哪里？那些人有没有欺负你？看他们好像是怕你的样子呢。”

“说起来话长，三天三夜也讲不完，以后有的是时间。先带我去看看烟叶地吧。”蒂娜轻松地说。

这片烟地离河谷不远，是一片长方形的田地。正是晚夏收割烟叶的季节。烟叶都又大又肥，太阳照了一天，地里有一股香气。蒂娜一边看，一边在心里快速计算。又问了拉加罗许多其他问题，拉加罗一一答了，橄榄树在哪里，葡萄园有多大，无花果树又有几棵等等，拉加罗对这片土地熟悉得像自己的手掌一样，了然于胸，说起来自不费力，滔滔不绝，倒没了开始时的尴尬和结舌。至于收购的价格，拉加罗并不知道，其他村民也是一点不知数。一个叫奈罗的中间商人带了计算器来，直接放了钱带走烟叶。其他收成也大抵如此交易。蒂娜心里有了数，知道村里人被人坑骗了许多去，当下只是不作声。

两人默然，又走了片刻，到了河边。小时候只觉得那河又宽又长，可能是自己大了的缘故，如今看那河，水平如镜，虽然宽阔，却不是回忆中想象的浪高汹涌。正是落日时分，太阳温柔地沉在河对岸。此时此刻蒂娜想说的话是那么多，却又不知从哪里说起。

“拉加罗，我不想再离开你了，永远也不。”


End file.
